dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
I Don't Dance
"I Don't Dance" is a song by Malik So Chic. It was used for the CADC group dance "So Chic" in No Room for Rotten Apples. Lyrics Greenwich, Greenwich, Greenwich Hate on me Socialite, drop, yo Head spins, lesbian caught me workin' I see things never seen before Front row Fashion week So chic Never seek Go 'head Test your luck Queen, you hate on me Wanna fix me me? On my towncar So chic! (So chic!) Botox all up on my knee Got the coin, got the fame Shut down all red carpet lane Rockin' in them ??? So chic, cartel Y'all's a stunt M-F-E, A-K-A Downtown, downtown, debutante I don't dance, no, I don't dance No, I-I-I-I-I don't dance No, I don't dance, no, I don't dance No, I-I-I-I-I don't dance I do walk, walk, walk And I po-ose (oh) (and I do po-ose) I do walk, walk, walk And I po-ose (oh, po-ose) I don't dance, no, I don't dance No, I-I-I-I-I don't dance No, I don't dance, no, I don't dance No, I-I-I-I-I don't dance I do walk, walk, walk And I po-ose (oh) (So, so, so chic) (So, so, so chic) I do walk, walk, walk And I po-ose (oh) (So, so, so chic) Whoa-oh (So, so, so chic) So, so, so chic So, so, so chic So, so, so chic So, so, so chic So, so, so chic (So chic!) So, so, so chic (So chic!) Goody, leave her glitter bag Rush right by me, worth a shh! Purple soap, black cards (cards) So, so, so chic Bedazzle man, swarvoski stones Customize me, so chic, so chic Givenchy frame, no, it Mink, black, llamas on the end Glitter, pink's in the back of the bin Favorite paper? That depends Blank, filler, New York Times Put on, make me n-n-me Snap a pic, publish it Store that, store that Correctly I don't dance, no, I don't dance No, I-I-I-I-I don't dance No, I don't dance, no, I don't dance No, I-I-I-I-I don't dance I do walk, walk, walk And I po-ose (oh) (So, so, so chic) (So, so, so chic)I do walk, walk, walk And I po-ose (oh) (So, so, so chic) Whoa-oh (So, so, so chic) So, so, so chic So, so, so chic So, so, so chic So, so, so chic I don't dance, no, I don't dance No, I-I-I-I-I don't dance No, I don't dance, no, I don't dance No, I-I-I-I-I don't dance I do walk, walk, walk And I po-ose (oh) (and I do po-ose) I do walk, walk, walk And I po-ose (oh, po-ose) Duck walk, duck walk Work, work, now death drop Duck walk (oh), duck walk (oh) Work, work, now death drop Death drop Gallery ClubKids.png Lifetime Dance-Moms 25 Full-Dance-So-Chic 148447 SF HD 768x432-16x9.jpg Mqdefault.jpg Category:Season Three Songs Category:Candy Apples Group Dance Songs Category:Songs used in No Room for Rotten Apples Category:Dance-Pop Category:Rap Category:Season 3 Group Songs Category:Songs used in Abby's "So Far This Season..." Category:Hip Hop